marapetiafandomcom-20200214-history
Slater Park: The Official Guide
Slater Park is the original and oldest theme park in all of Marada. Full of fun rides, games, and delicous food, you and your pets are garanted to have a fun time! Built in the original years of Marada, the park has continued to grow ever since. Currently there are over 15 attractions for you and your pets to enjoy. Getting Ready to Go In order for you and your pets to have a good it is important to plan out your trip accordingly. Some questions to consider are: *How many days are you staying? *Which attractions do you want to see the most? *Can your pets handle the long walks? It's important to remember that Slater park is a huge place, and to have a plan when you visit the premesis. Making a Buget This is important as some attractions cost MP and many claim the food can be quite pricey. If you are visiting with just one pet for one day 3,000 mp may be enough. For a whole family you may want to consider more, perhaps even save up 10,000 MP for your trip. To figure your family's budget consider how many days you are staying and how many pets you have. Least Crowded Days Slater Park is quite busy and as a result it can be quite difficult to get around when the park gets full. The least crowded days are paticularly in January, Febuary and October. Year round, the least crowded days are Tuesdays and Thursdays. If you must come on a weekend choose Sunday over Saturday. Hotels There are four hotels around the premises of the park. Three of them are Slater Park themed and one is a basic hotel. The Slater Park hotels each have pools and is recommended for families with young pets. The basic hotel is closer to the outside convention center and typically costs less. It has a resturaunt and larger bedrooms however. Other Things to Do Besides Slater Park there are a few other activites in the surrounding area. The Convention Center mentioned above holds cons where pets can cosplay and meet other fans. Along with this there is a science museum, a beach, and a large hill where you can slightly see the chocolate river of Candyland. Tips for Traveling with Pets Young pets are usually very excited to see the park. It is not uncommon for pets to lose sight of their owners, so keep a close eye on them! Attractions Ferris Wheel One of the most popular attractions, pets enjoy the veiw from this huge ferris wheel. A soviuner plate can be collected at the end of the ride.This ride is enjoyable for pets of all ages but if you are afriad of heights it might be best to skip this one! Farsoro Falls This huge slide is the biggest water ride in all of Marada. Towering above the park, with a giant Farsoro head, it costs 1,000 MP to ride and be warned; you will get wet! The ride starts with a steady and rather slow climb up to the top. Falling into the water below results in a huge splash along with water mist. The steep drop is very fast so only brave pets should ride. Bringing along a Minipet can result in your Minipet possibly changing color! The water vapor in the mist has proven to have color changing ablities. So if you feel lucky you can bring along your Minipet. Murfin Madness This huge roller coaster is another popular ride that is enjoyed by many. Be warned though! This coaster has many fast zips and turns, and new riders are often prone to getting sick. This coaster is often the cause of illness, so it is avised that you do not eat before going on this ride. If your pet enjoys this coaster however, it may recive a charismia status! This ride costs 500 MP. Haunted Hollow Does your pet enjoy being scared? If they do they will love this ride! Sitting in a rather comfy chair your pet will travel through a dark and scary factory on a set track. Four programmed animatronics pop out and surprise the riders! This ride is so popular that rumors go around that the animatronics on this ride really ARE alive! The characters have grown to be liked, and there is a themed souviner shop outside of this ride! Please note that young pets should NOT go on this ride! It is very scary! Plushie Machine Try your luck at getting a plushie from the plushie machine! It costs 250 MP to try for a go. You could win a plushie or more MP. It is also a hidden secret that sometimes enchanted plushies are hidden inside here! So definetly try it out! Food There are many food shops in Slater Park for your pets to enjoy! Here is a list! Sweets Two shops are located for sweet food. There is a candy shop in the main food court which sells cotton candy etc... Close to the Haunted Hollow, there is a bakery which sells cookies, cakes, and more! It is very popular for it's Mini Chocolate Pies so be sure to grab some! Meals For meals, the food court is the main center. Here there is a pizza shop, along with many types of fast food for your pets to enjoy. For those who want a more healthier option there are salads avalible as well. Slater Park's Best Dishes fastfood50.gif|Nachos fastfood24.gif|Chicken Strips and Fries drink_orange.gif|Orange Soda UltraTundraFreezie.gif|Tundra Shake bake_pie_mini_choc.gif|Mini Chocolate Pies Footnote Category:Guides Category:Articles